Kamen Rider Dopant
by Iccirrion
Summary: In an world running parallel to W's, specialist schools around the world grant students Gaia-memories and challenge them to duel each other to prove their strength. But a great evil is spreading and soon the students will be forced to fight, not to learn, not for fun; but for survival. [Constructive criticism is very much appreciated. Rated T for violence and mild language.]


A tense atmosphere surrounded the College. Grey clouds blanketed the sky and threatened to drown anyone out in the open. But five people stood out on the tarmac field behind the College building, two at either end, with the fifth standing off to the side between the two groups.

The two sets of partners were all students; all wearing the black uniform of the school, the fifth was a teacher, who wore a simple white shirt and black trousers. The teacher nodded his head towards the group to his left.

The first one reached into his pocket and pulled out a large black memory pen with a silver 'T' etched into it. He held it out in front of him and pressed the single button that was on the front of the device _**"THUNDER!" **_The memory pen called out. The holder of the device pulled out a red and silver device from the side of his belt and slid the front of it open, placing the memory pen inside before setting it into the slot on his belt buckle.

The first student's partner then replicated his action, but instead brought out a white memory pen with a gold 'L' etched into the side. _**"LIGHTING!"**_

The teacher then nodded to the second group who brought out their own devices. _**"RAPTOR! ALLIGATOR!"**_ Before placing their memory pens in their buckles and setting them on their own belts.

Seeing that both sides were ready the teacher brought out a gun and pointed it to the sky. "Begin!"

* * *

_Gaia-memories: strange devices that grant a human the perfect knowledge of a single subject. In a world where people known as Dopants used these devices for crime, a hero known as Kamen Rider W defended justice and protected their people, but every story has more than one way of playing out. For in a world unknown to Double, Gaia-memories were used exclusively by the Dopant Colleges, places where the students strived every day to perfect their selected subject by battling their peers and teachers. It is in this world we find evil awakening and into this world, a small group of heroes will arise…_

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER DOPANT-LESSON 1-HENSHIN!**

Ishida looked at the strange device the principle had given him, it was a dull tin colour with a red trim, it looked extremely complicated to operate, but all that it seemed capable of doing was having a front that slide apart like those automatic doors you'd find on many modern buildings.

"That is your Dopandriver. It will become very precious to you during your time here at Fuuto Dopant College, I advise you look after it." The principle informed him. The principle was not what Ishida had expected him to be like, whenever he thought of the word he always imagined a seventy year old man in a black suit with glasses and a very strict personality, but Kai Inamoto was completely different: he couldn't have been older than thirty and wore a simple white shirt (that hadn't even been tucked in) and plain black trousers, he had grey eyes that seemed very bored and his hair was black and obviously hadn't been cut recently. In fact, the principle didn't seem that much different from Ishida, apart from their differences in height and age, the only difference was really their eye colour and hair length. Kai reached into his pocket and brought out what looked like a rectangular, red memory pen with a yellow 'W' engraved on the side next to a small button.

"This is your Gaia-memory; it is yours as long as you are at this school." Kai handed it to Ishida who examined the strange object he had been given; there was a port on the end of the Gaia-memory, but it wasn't the standard USB adaptation and he didn't know any sort of socket that it would connect to.

"Every time a new student joins us we randomly select a Gaia-memory from our stores, you got very lucky in your selection, that particular memory has served us well." Ishida looked down at the Gaia-memory and tried to figure out where he had seen one of them before.

"I think you'd understand it best if you find out yourself." Kai recommended, noticing Ishida's confusion. "Ryoutarou!" Kai called down the corridor. It wasn't long before another student joined Ishida and Kai. Ryoutarou looked about nineteen, two years older than Ishida and wore the school uniform with absolutely no flaws at all; he even made it look good, even that strange belt that all students were required to wear.

"Can you take Ishida here to the hall and demonstrate what we do here?" Kai asked. Ryoutarou's response was a slight nod before he turned to Ishida and gestured for him to follow.

* * *

Ishida Korosaki was a seventeen year old boy who lived in Fuuto, Japan. Having just graduated from his previous school he had looked for one that looked more…lively. That was when he had found Fuuto Dopant College; it advertised itself as a specialist school where each student was given a unique learning experience. Ishida had briefly read a couple more lines of the description before deciding he would try this 'Dopant College'.

It didn't take long to arrive at the sports hall, and upon arrival Ryoutarou revealed his own Dopandriver and Gaia-memory. Ishida noticed that although the design of the Dopandriver was exactly the same, the metal was more of a silver colour.

"You know what type of school this is?" Ryoutarou asked in his quiet voice.

"A specialist school that grants each student a unique learning experience through specialised combat." Ishida quoted more that replied. "So, a fight school." Ryoutarou nodded in reply.

"Just follow my lead." Ryoutarou instructed Ishida as he held his Gaia-memory out in front of him before pressing the single button on the device. _**"THUNDER!"**_ The sound echoed across the room before Ryoutarou opened the doors on his Dopandriver and set the Gaia-memory into place. Without closing the doors, he placed the Driver on his belt buckle. _'So that's why the belt looked so strange.'_ Ishida thought to himself. Ryoutarou nodded and Ishida began imitating the movements made by his instructor. _**"WARRIOR!"**_ Shouted the Gaia-memory before Ishida placed it in the Dopandriver and placed it on his belt.

"Now to finish the process." Ryoutarou stated quietly.

"HENSHIN!" He shouted, or almost did, before closing the doors on his Dopandriver and turning it on its side. _**"THUNDER!"**_ Suddenly a storm of black particles swarmed around Ryoutarou and attached to his body forming a suit around him. The only thing left from his previous clothes being the belt that remained around his waist.

"Kamen rider," Ryoutarou's voice boomed across the hall, now brimming with confidence, "Thunder!"

Ishida suddenly remembered where he recognised the Driver and memory from; the tournaments his brother watched every year. A slow smile slide across his face, this really was the school for him.

"My turn." Ishida Looked up into the Black armoured figures eyes. "HENSHIN!" Ishida shouted, almost instantly hearing _**"WARRIOR!"**_ from his belt. Soon white particles started to whizz about him and cling to his flesh, forming a suit around his body. Soon the tickling sensation of the suit moulding itself to his body had finished and he was hit by the mental effects of using the Gaia-memory.

Ishida had never practiced fighting before, or even be that interested in combat, but suddenly his head was filled with everything he could ever want to know about fighting on foot, fighting, as a warrior.

"Kamen rider," Ishida called out, now knowing where Ryoutarou had got his confidence from. "Warrior!"

* * *

Naoki and Jessica were walking along the hallway when they noticed the two students in the hall.

"Look," Jessica said, pointing to the two who were obviously preparing to fight, "The new guy got paired up against Ryoutarou. Gotta feel for him."

"He has my sympathy; hopefully he won't get too roughed up, don't want to set a bad example." Naoki spoke in a calm voice. "Wait." He called over, noticing Jessica starting to continue down the corridor, "I want to see this." Jessica simply nodded in reply.

They watched passively as Ryoutarou showed the new student how to initiate Henshin. Then as the new student transformed Naoki's eyes widened slightly, "Warrior memory, that's very interesting, that the library chose him..." He trailed off slightly. "Ryoutarou may be in for a bit more of a fight than he's expecting"

_**End Part 1**_


End file.
